religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Verdrag van Devol
Het Verdrag van Devol is een in 1108 gesloten overeenkomst tussen Bohemund I van Antiochië en de Byzantijnse keizer Alexios I Komnenos, in de nadagen van de Eerste Kruistocht. Ondanks het feit dat het verdrag niet onmiddellijk bekrachtigd werd, was het bedoeld om van het Prinsdom Antiochië een vazalstaat van het Byzantijnse Rijk te maken. Aan het begin van de Eerste Kruistocht verzamelden kruisvaarders zich in Constantinopel, waar ze het Byzantijnse keizerrijk al het veroverde land beloofden. Bohemond, de zoon van Alexios' voormalige vijand Robert Guiscard, maakte echter aanspraak op het Vorstendom Antiochië. Alexios erkende de legitimiteit van het prinsdom niet, en Bohemond vertrok naar Europa op zoek naar versterkingen. Hij startte een openlijke oorlogsvoering tegen Alexios, maar werd snel gedwongen zich over te geven en met Alexios te onderhandelen in het keizerlijke kamp bij Diabolis (Devol), waar het verdrag ondertekend werd. In het verdrag beloofde Bohemond een vazal van de keizer te worden en het keizerrijk wanneer nodig te verdedigen. Hij accepteerde ook de benoeming van een Griekse Patriarch. In ruil ontving hij de titels sebastos en doux van Antiochië en het recht om het Graafschap Edessa over te dragen aan zijn erfgenamen. Hierna trok Bohemond zich terug naar Apulië, waar hij stierf. Zijn neef Tancred, die regent was over Antiochië, weigerde de voorwaarden van het verdrag te accepteren, waarna Antiochië tijdelijk door de Byzantijnen werd bezet in 1137. Het duurde echter tot 1158 voor het een echte Byzantijnse vazalstaat werd. Het verdrag wordt gezien als een typisch voorbeeld van de Byzantijnse neiging om conflicten op te lossen via diplomatie in plaats van oorlog en was zowel het gevolg als de oorzaak voor het wantrouwen tussen de Byzantijnen en hun West-Europese buren. Achtergrond thumb|right|De belegering van Antiochië op een middeleeuwse miniatuur In 1097 verzamelden de kruisvaarders vanuit heel Europa zich bij Constantinopel, na te hebben gereisd in groepen naar het oosten. Alexios I, die een aantal westerse ridders had gevraagd om te dienen als huursoldaat tegen de Seltsjoeken, blokkeerde de legers in de stad en liet ze niet vertrekken voordat de leiders een eed hadden gezworen, waarbij zij beloofden dat de landen die voorheen bij het rijk hoorden en heroverd werden op de weg naar Jeruzalem, terug bij het rijk kwamen.Spinka, Latin Church of the Early Crusades, 113 De kruisvaarders zworen uiteindelijk deze eed individueel, in plaats van als een groep. Sommigen, zoals Raymond IV van Toulouse, waren oprecht, maar anderen, zoals Bohemond, waren waarschijnlijk nooit van plan om hun belofte na te komen. Op zijn beurt, gaf Alexios hen gidsen en een militaire escort.Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, X, 261 De kruisvaarders waren echter teleurgesteld door de Byzantijnse tactieken, zoals de onderhandelingen over de overgave van Nicaea van de Seltsjoeken terwijl dit nog belegerd werd door de kruisvaarders, die hoopten het te kunnen plunderen om hun expeditie te financieren. De kruisvaarders voelden zich verraden door Alexios. Ze hadden een aantal belangrijke steden en eilanden heroverd, in feite een groot deel van westelijk Klein-Azië, zonder Byzantijnse hulp. In 1090 werden de kruisvaarders belegerd in Antiochië, een stad die ze zelf na een lang beleg hadden veroverd. Alexios marcheerde eropuit om hen te hulp te schieten, maar na het horen van Stefanus II van Blois dat de situatie hopeloos was, keerde hij terug naar Constantinopel.Runciman, The First Crusade, 182-3 De kruisvaarders sloegen echter onverwachts de belegering af. Ze vonden dat Alexios hen in de steek had gelaten en achtten de Byzantijnen onbetrouwbaar.Runciman, The First Crusade, 183 Daarom beschouwden zij hun afgelegde eed als ongeldig.Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XI, 291 Tegen 1100 waren er een aantal kruisvaardersstaten, waaronder het prinsdom Antiochië dat in 1098 werd gesticht door Bohemond. Er gingen stemmen op om Antiochië terug te geven aan de Byzantijnen, ondanks Alexios' vermeende verraad,Raymond van Aguilers (III, 67) rapporteert dat Raymond de St. Gilles, Bohemond tegenhield om Antiochië te behouden op grond dat "wij de Keizer gezworen hebben op het Kruis van de Heer en de doornenkroon en op veel andere heilige objecten, dat wij geen stad of fort of iets wat bij zijn Rijk behoort zouden houden zonder zijn instemming." Na de verovering van Antiochië claimde Bohemond het echter voor zichzelf.Spinka, Latin Church of the Early Crusades, p 113; M. Angold, The Byzantine Empire, 1025-1118, p 251 Dit beviel de Byzantijnse keizer uiteraard niet. Antiochië had een belangrijke haven, was een belangrijk knooppunt van handelswegen naar Azië en een vesting van de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk, met een belangrijke Griekse patriarch. Het was maar een aantal decennia in islamitische handen geweest, in tegenstelling tot Jeruzalem, dat veel verder van Constantinopel af lag en al een aantal eeuwen niet in Byzantijnse handen was geweest. Alexios erkende de legitimiteit van het prinsdom niet omdat Bohemond de eed had gezworen in 1097. Daarop probeerde hij Bohemond uit Antiochië te zetten.M. Angold, The Byzantine Empire, 1025-1118, 251 Bohemond beledigde verder zowel de Byzantijnse keizer als de Orthodoxe kerk door in 1100 Bernard van Valence te benoemen als Latijnse patriarch en tegelijkertijd de Griekse patriarch Johannes VII van Antiochië te verbannen. Deze laatste vluchtte vervolgens naar Constantinopel.Johannes IV van Antiochië verbleef aanvankelijk in Antiochië nadat de kruisvaarders de stad veroverden en leidde zowel de Griekse als de Latijnse geestelijken. Hij kreeg later ruzie met Bohemond, vluchtte naar Constantinopel en trad uit (T.M. Kolbaba, Byzantine Perceptions of Latin Religious "Errors", 126). Kort daarna werd Bohemond gevangengenomen door de Danishmends uit Syrië en drie jaar vastgehouden. Intussen fungeerde zijn neef Tancred van Galilea als regent.Runciman, The First Crusade, 232 Na de vrijlating van Bohemond werd hij verslagen door de Seltsjoeken tijdens de Slag bij Harran in 1104. Deze nederlaag verzwakte Antiochië zodat de druk van zowel de Seltsjoeken als de Byzantijnen toenam. Bohemond liet het bestuur van Antiochië over aan Tancred en reisde zelf naar het Westen met de bedoeling om in Italië en Frankrijk versterkingen te vinden. Bohemond won echter de steun van Paus Paschalis IIModerne wetenschappers beargumenteren dat Bohemond's geplande aanval op Epirus geheim werd gehouden voor de Paus, die dacht dat hij een veldtocht plande naar de Levant (J.G. Rowe, Paschal II, 181; J. Holifield, Tancred and Bohemond, 17). en de Franse koning Filips I, met wiens dochter hij trouwde. Het is niet helemaal zeker of zijn expeditie die volgde als een kruistocht werd beschouwd. Bohemond's normandische verwanten uit Sicilië waren al 30 jaar in oorlog met het Byzantijnse rijk; zijn vader Robert Guiscard was één van de ergste vijanden van het Rijk. Terwijl Bohemond weg was, zond Alexios troepen om Antiochië en steden in Cilicië te bezetten. In 1107 had Bohemond een nieuwe kruistocht georganiseerd om tegen de moslims in Syrië te strijden. Maar in plaats van tegen de moslims, begon Bohemond een oorlog tegen Alexios, door de Adriatische Zee over te steken om zo Dyrrhachium, de meest westelijke stad van het rijk, te belegeren.Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XII, 317 * M. Angold, The Byzantine Empire, 1025-1118, 251 * Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 47 Maar net als zijn vader, slaagde Bohemond er niet in om enige belangrijke overwinningen te halen; Alexios vermeide een ongelijke slag en Bohemonds belegering mislukte, deels door een plaag die zijn leger trof.Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 48 Bohemond kwam snel in een onmogelijke positie, doordat hij ingesloten was bij Dyrrhachium. Zijn ontsnappingsroute was geblokkeerd door de Venetiërs en Paschalis II trok zijn steun terug.M. Angold, The Byzantine Empire, 1025-1118, 251 * S. Runciman, The First Crusade, 232 Overeenkomst thumb|right|Byzantijnse keizer Alexios I Komnenos In september 1108 vroeg Alexios of Bohemond met hem wilde onderhandelen in het keizerlijke kampement in Diabolis. Bohemond kon niet anders dan het te accepteren, nu zijn getroffen leger niet langer in staat was Alexios te verslaan. Hij gaf toe dat hij zijn belofte verbrak, die hij zwoer in 1097,Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XIII, 348-349 * Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 48 maar hij weigerde om toe te geven dat het enige relatie had met de huidige omstandigheden, omdat Alexios, in Bohemonds ogen ook de afspraak had verbroken door terug te keren van het beleg van Antiochië in 1098. Alexios stemde ermee in om de eden uit 1097 als ongeldig te beschouwen.De enige clausule van Alexios en Bohemonds vorige overeenkomst die niet ongeldig werd verklaard was die van de onderdanigheid van Bohemond aan Alexios (Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XIII, 349). De specifieke termen van het verdrag zijn bepaald door de generaal Nikephoros Bryennios en werden vastgelegd door Anna Komnene:Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XIII, 348-358 *Bohemond stemde ermee in om een vazal te worden van de keizer en ook van Alexios' zoon en opvolger Johannes;Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XIII, 349-350 * Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 48 *Hij stemde ermee in om te helpen met het verdedigen van het rijk, waar en wanneer hij nodig was en kreeg daarvoor in ruil 200 talenten; *Hij kreeg de titels sebastos en doux (hertog) van Antiochië; *Hij kreeg de keizerlijke steden Antiochië en Aleppo als leen (Aleppo was noch in de handen van de Byzantijnen noch van de kruisvaarders, maar het was duidelijk dat Bohemond het zou proberen te veroveren); *Hij stemde ermee in om Laodicea en andere Cilicische gebieden terug te geven aan Alexios; *Hij stemde ermee in om Alexios een Griekse patriarch aan te laten stellen (de terugkomst van de Griekse patriarch markeerde de acceptatie van onderwerping aan het rijk, maar daardoor ontstonden er canonieke vraagstukken, die moeilijk waren op te lossenJ. Richard, The Crusades, c.1071 - c.1291, 131).Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XIII, 354-355 * Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 48 De termen werden onderhandeld volgens de Bohemond's westerse begrip, waardoor hij zichzelf zag als een feodale vazal van Alexios, een leeman (homo ligius of ἄνρωπος λίζιος) met alle verplichtingen van dien, zoals gebruikelijk was in het westen. Hij was verplicht om militaire assistentie te verlenen aan de keizer, tenzij in oorlogen waarin hij zelf was betrokken, en om hem te steunen tegen al zijn vijanden in Europa en Azië.J. Richard, The Crusades, c.1071 - c.1291, 130 Anna Komnene beschreef de procedure met veel herhalende details. Zo wordt Bohemonds eigen fouten veel beschreven en wordt de welwillendheid van Alexios en het Rijk veel geprezen. De procedure zal erg vernederend zijn geweest voor Bohemond. Aan de andere kant was Anna's werk bedoeld om haar vader te prijzen waardoor de termen van het verdrag niet helemaal accuraat zijn. De mondelinge overeenkomst was geschreven op twee exemplaren, een voor Alexios en een voor Bohemond. Volgens Anna, waren de getuigen uit Bohemonds kamp die het verdrag tekenden: Maurus (bisschop van Amalfi en pauselijk legaat), Renard (bisschop van Tarentum) , een aantal geestelijken die hem vergezelden waaronder de abt van het sint Andreas klooster in Brindisi samen met twee monniken en een aantal "pelgrims" (waarschijnlijk soldaten uit Bohemunds leger). Van Alexios’ keizerlijke hof waren de getuigen van het verdrag, de sebastos Marinos van Napels, Roger zoon van Dagobert, Peter Aliphas, Willem van Gand, Richard van Salerno, Geoffrey of Mailli, Hubert zoon van Raoul, Paul de Romein, de ambassadeurs Peres en Simon van Hongarije en de ambassadeurs Basil de Eunuch en Constantijn.Anna Komnene, The Alexiad, XIII, 357-358 Veel van Alexios getuigen waren zelf westers, die hoge posities bekleden in het Byzantijnse leger en op het keizerlijke hof.A. Kazhdan, Latins and Franks in Byzantium, 93-94 Basil en Constantijn waren ambassadeurs in dienst van Bohemond's verwanten op Sicilië. Geen van de exemplaren is bewaard gebleven. Het kan zijn geschreven in Latijn, Grieks of beide. Beide talen kunnen gebruikt zijn, gekeken naar de westerse aanwezigen, waarvan er veel het Latijn beheersen. Het is niet bekend hoe erg Bohemonds concessies bekend waren in Latijns Europa, slechts een aantal kroniekschrijvers noemen de gebeurtenis; Fulcher van Chartres noemt slechts dat Bohemond en Alexios zijn verzoend.Fulcher van Chartres, Expedition to Jerusalem, XXXV Analyse thumb|[[Anatolië|Klein-Azië en de kruisvaardersstaten rond 1140]] Het verdrag was meer in het voordeel van Alexios en maakte de eventuele inlijving van Antiochië en het grondgebied bij het Rijk mogelijk. Alexios zag dat het onmogelijk was om Bohemond uit Antiochië te krijgen en probeerde hem daarom onder de structuur van het Byzantijnse bestuur te krijgen en hem te laten werken in het voordeel van het Rijk.A. Jotischky, Crusading and the Crusader States, 69 * P. Magdalino, The Empire of Manuel I Komnenos, 33 Bohemond kon Antiochië behouden tot aan zijn dood met de titel van doux, tenzij de keizer (Alexios of in de toekomst, Johannes) ervoor zou kiezen om de afspraak te verbreken. Het prinsdom zou direct onder Byzantijnse invloed komen bij het overlijden van Bohemond. Daardoor kon Bohemond geen dynastie opzetten in Antiochië, hoewel hij was verzekerd dat hij het recht van opvolging wel kon doorgeven via het Graafschap Edessa en alle andere gebieden die hij op de Syriërs kon veroveren. Bij de landen van Bohemond behoorden Sint Simeon en de kust, de dorpen Baghras en Artah en de Latijnse bezittingen in de Jebel as-Summaq. Latakia en Cilicië, zouden echter direct terugkomen onder het Byzantijns bestuur. Thomas Asbridge benadrukt wat de Keizer aan Bohemond gunde (inclusief Aleppo) veel nog in handen was van de moslims (zowel Bohemond als Alexios hadden geen controle over Edessa, alhoewel tegen de tijd Tancred wel regent was van Edessa en Antiochië). Dit is tegenstrijdig met Lilie's bewering dat Bohemond goed weg komt met het verdrag.A. Jotischky, Crusading and the Crusader States, 69 René Grousset noemt het verdrag een "dictaat", maar Jean Richard onderstreept dat de regels van het feodaalrecht, waar Bohemond zich aan moest houden "in geen geval mensonterend waren." Volgens John W. Birkenmeier, markeerde het verdrag een punt waar Alexios een nieuw leger en nieuwe tactische stellingen had ontwikkeld. Toch was het verdrag geen politiek succes voor de Byzantijnen; "het ruilde Bohemonds vrijheid voor de titel heer van Zuid-Italië dat nooit effect kon hebben en voor de bezetting van Antiochië wat nooit uitgevoerd kon worden."J.W. Birkenmeier, The Development of the Komnenian Army, 46 De termen van het verdrag kunnen geïnterpreteerd worden op verschillende manieren. Volgens Paul Magdalino en Ralph-Johannes Lilie, “laat het verdrag, zoals het is overgeschreven door Anna Komnene een opzienbarende gelijkheid zien met het westerse feodale gebruik, ongeacht het geschreven is door een Griek of door een Latijn in dienst van de keizer, had het een gevoelige achting voor de westerse kijk op de ''status quo'' in het oosten van de Middellandse Zeegebied."P. Magdalino, The Empire of Manuel I Komnenos, 31-32 A. Jotischky, Crusading and the Crusader States, 69 Zo ook de diplomatieke initiatieven die Alexios ondernam, om het verdrag te bekrachtigen op Tancred (zoals het verdrag die hij opmaakte met Pisa in 1110-1111 en de onderhandeling voor de kerkelijke hereniging met Pascalis II in 1112).P. Magdalino, The Empire of Manuel I Komnenos, 32 In tegenstelling tot Asbridge, die recentelijk beweerde dat het verdrag afkomstig was van Griekse als van westerse precedenten, en dat Alexios wenste dat Antiochië kwam onder de paraplu van het pronoia systeem. Nasleep |thumb|left|Een mozaïek waar Johannes II op getoond is, zoon van Alexios, die Antiochië veroverde in 1137 Bohemond keerde nooit terug naar Antiochië (hij ging naar Sicilië, waar hij stierf in 1111), en de zorgvuldig opgestelde clausules van het verdrag werden nooit uitgevoerd.S. Runciman, The First Crusade, 232 * P. Stephenson, Byzantium's Balkan Frontier, 183 Bohemonds neef, Tancred, weigerde het verdrag na te leven.J. Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 46 Hij vond dat Antiochië zijn recht van verovering was. Hij zag geen reden om het over te dragen aan iemand die niet meedeed aan de kruistocht en die het zelfs had tegengewerkt (zoals de kruisvaarders het beschouwden). De kruisvaarders voelden dat Alexios Bohemond had misleid door hem Antiochië te “geven”; zij verdachten hem er al langer van oneerlijk en ongeloofwaardig te zijn, en dit versterkte hun vermoeden. Het verdrag refereerde aan Tancred als de ongeoorloofde houder van Antiochië, en Alexios verwachtte van Bohemond om hem te verdrijven of hem op een andere manier te controleren. Tancred liet ook de Griekse patriarch niet in de stad; in plaats daarvan werden de Grieks patriarchen in Constantinopel aangesteld en oefenden zij daar hun macht uit. De vraag naar de status van Antiochië en de naburige Cilicische steden teisterde het Rijk voor velen jaren erna. Hoewel het verdrag van Devol nooit van kracht werd, was het wel de basis voor Byzantijnse onderhandelingen met de kruisvaarders voor de opvolgende dertig jaar en de keizerlijke claims op Antiochië gedurende de heerschappijen van Johannes II en Manuel I.J.W. Birkenmeier, The Development of the Komnenian Army, 46 * R.-J. Lilie, The Crusades and Byzantium, 34 Zodoende probeerde Johannes II te imponeren, door zelf met zijn leger naar Antiochië af te reizen om de stad te belegeren.J. Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 77 De inwoners van Antiochië probeerden te onderhandelen, maar Johannes eiste de onvoorwaardelijke overgave van de stad.J. Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 78 Na het vragen van toestemming aan de koning van Jeruzalem, Fulco, welke hij kreeg, stemde Raymond, prins van Antiochië ermee in om de stad over te geven. De overeenkomst, waarbij Raymond zijn onderdanigheid aan Johannes zwoer, was expliciet gebaseerd op het verdrag van Devol, maar ging nog verder. Raymond, die werd gezien als een keizerlijke vazal van Antiochië, beloofde de Keizer vrije toegang tot Antiochië en was van plan hem de stad te geven in ruil voor Aleppo, Shaizar, Homs en Hama, zodra deze werden veroverd op de moslims. Raymond zou dan regeren over de nieuwe veroveringen en Antiochië zou direct onder het Byzantijnse bestuur komen.A. Jotischky, Crusading and the Crusader States, 77 * P. Magdalino, The Empire of Manuel I Komnenos, 41 De veldtocht faalde uiteindelijk, mede doordat Raymond en Joscelin II, graaf van Edessa, die werd opgedragen mee te doen als vazal van Johannes, niet meewerkten. Toen, op de terugtocht naar Antiochië, Johannes besloot om bezittingen van de steden mee te nemen, organiseerden de prinsen een opstand.De inwoners van Antiochië werden vijandig door het vooruitzicht onder Byznatijns bestuur te komen, wat zij zagen als onvermijdelijke consequentie (J. Richard, The Crusades, c.1071 - c.1291, 151). Johannes werd belegerd in de stad en was gedwongen te vertrekken naar Constantinopel in 1138.J. Richard, The Crusades, c.1071 - c.1291, 151 Hij accepteerde Raymond's en Joscelin's verklaring dat zij niets te maken hadden met de rebellie.J.W. Birkenmeier, The Development of the Komnenian Army, 48 * P. Magdalino, The Empire of Manuel I Komnenos, 41 * A. Stone, John II Comnenus (A.D. 1118-1143) Johannes probeerde het opnieuw in 1142, maar hij stierf onverwachts waarna het Byzantijnse leger terugkeerde. Pas in 1158 werd Antiochië onder de heerschappij van Manuel I echt een vazalstaat van het Rijk, nadat prins Reinoud van Châtillon gedwongen werd zijn loyaliteit jegens Manuel te zweren als straf voor Reinoud's aanval op het Byzantijnse Cyprus.B. Hamilton, William of Tyre and the Byzantine Empire, 226 * J. Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 121 * Willem van Tyrus, Historia, XVIII, 23 De Griekse patriarch keerde terug en oefende samen met de Latijnse patriarch zijn macht uit.J. Norwich, Byzantium:The Decline and Fall, 122 Antiochië verzwakte door machteloze regenten na Raynald's overgave aan de moslims in 1160. Het bleef een Byzantijnse vazalstaat tot 1182. Door interne conflicten na de dood van Manuel in 1180 werd het vermogen om de aanspraak te bekrachtigen verhinderd. Primaire bronnen * * * Willem van Tyrus, Historia Rerum In Partibus Transmarinis Gestarum (A History of Deeds Done Beyond the Sea), translated by E. A. Babock and A. C. Krey (Columbia University Press, 1943). Zie ook de oorspronkelijke tekst in de Latin library. Secundaire bronnen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lees verder *Thomas S. Asbridge, The Creation of the Principality of Antioch, 1098–1130. The Boydell Press, 2000. *Jonathan Harris, Byzantium and the Crusades. Hambledon and London, 2003. *Ralph-Johannes Lilie, Byzantium and the Crusader States, 1096–1204. Trans. J.C. Morris and J.C. Ridings. Clarendon Press, 1993. *Kenneth M. Setton, ed., A History of the Crusades, Vols. II and V. Madison, 1969–1989. }} Devol Categorie:Byzantijnse Rijk Categorie:Kruistocht Categorie:Geschiedenis van Antiochië de:Vertrag von Devol en:Treaty of Devol es:Tratado de Devol fr:Traité de Déabolis he:חוזה דבול it:Trattato di Devol ko:데볼 조약 pt:Tratado de Devol sl:Devolska pogodba